Safety
by Emery Grace
Summary: What happens when Brooke and Lucas try just being friends after graduation?  Will it work out for the two or is it just safe?  Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first One Tree Hill fic, but I've been wanting to do one forever. I love Brucas and think that it's a shame what the show has done to them, making it seem like Brooke was just a prologue to Peyton for Lucas. So, this is what happens in _my _version and I hope that I do the ideas in my head _some_ kind of justice. Thanks for reading!

-Emery

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

They were friends. Not just the "let's just be friends"-friends after the awkward break up but actual, you-can-count-on-me kind of friends. To some it was questionable, doubtful and even a bit suspicious, to others it was simply miraculous. But to Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott it was the only option.

They had dated twice. And twice they had come to a bitter end. And twice it was one Peyton Sawyer who had, in some way or another, broken through the already unstable walls they had built around their relationship.

The first time, Lucas had cheated on Brooke. Before Lucas, Brooke had never had a real relationship. She hooked up with the willing, and she did it well. It was like a sport to Brooke. But then she met Lucas. He was quiet and kind and just different than all the rest. Lucas Scott was all the things that Brooke Davis had never known she wanted. And most of all, he believed in her. He made her feel like she deserved a guy like him. That was, of course, until she found out that he had been cheating on her with her best friend, Peyton. And that's when he took away all the confidence that she had built up over the months they were together. He had always told her how beautiful and amazing she was. And then he cheated on her. He broke her.

She tried to hate him. She really did try. But instead he continued to show her that just _maybe_ he really was the guy she thought he was when they were dating. Possibly he really was a good person. And everybody deserved a second chance, right? So, they tried being friends. But then Lucas kissed her and told her he wanted to be with her. Right before she got on a plane to California for the summer.

Brooke was scared. She was scared to let him have her heart again. However, she was even more scared to not take that chance, especially when she felt the same way he did. She believed he was being genuine when he said he wanted to be with her. But what if Lucas screwed up and again showed her that guy she hated, the guy that cheated on her, the guy that broke her. And Brooke knew more than anyone, he could be that guy.

That fear lead to bad decisions on her part, namely non-exclusivity and Chris Keller. But he forgave her. Hell, he loved her. So they spent many months happily in love. However, these were arguably the hardest months in their lives. Not because of each other. In fact, being together actually softened the blows. However, the school shooting and Lucas' Uncle Keith dying, all on the same day, took its toll on the couple.

Brooke could handle that though. She could stick it out because she knew Lucas was going through a really hard time and she knew how much he loved her. But then Peyton happened again.

Not only did Peyton have feelings for Lucas but she had also kissed him in the library during the school shooting. Something that Lucas had neglected to tell Brooke. The whole scenario was becoming too familiar to Brooke. Lucas was lying and Peyton wanted Lucas again.

The fear became paralyzing for Brooke. Lucas loved her, _yes_, but he also had a place in his heart for Peyton. That was abundantly clear. The question was, would he do that to her again?

Maybe. She didn't know. But she wouldn't be broken again. She _couldn't_ be broken again. Not by the same two people. She broke up with Lucas. And he had nothing to say but, "I'm sorry". She knew if those words had been "I love you" she would have stayed, they would have beat the whole thing.

To be fair to Lucas, he wasn't in love with Peyton and he would have done anything to keep Brooke. He just didn't know how, he didn't know what she needed from him. For him, it was easy to save girls like Peyton. She always had something going on and always _needed_ someone and he loved to be that hero. Brooke was so strong and brave and independent. And he realized she had to be simply because no one ever _had_ saved her from it all. He wished he had more answers for why he just could never get it right with her. The only way he could explain it was that he just didn't know _how._

They spent a long time without speaking. They both wanted talk but had nothing and too much to say all at once. Brooke was still healing from it all trying to learn from it all and grow. She refused to let this make her anything but a stronger person. Lucas went in the other direction. A few months after he and Brooke had broken up, he became exclusive with Peyton. He had no real reason for it, other than he needed comfort and Peyton was just always _there_. Peyton had told him that she loved him and it was nice to hear. Comforting. _Safe._ And he had returned the sentiment. He did love Peyton. Was it the same love he felt for Brooke? He tried not to think about that too much.

High School was coming to an end terrifyingly soon and Brooke and Lucas were both afraid they had blown it completely by not talking to the other soon enough. Their chance at a friendship had been shot.

That was until graduation day, the last hope for both of them.

Brooke stood at the back of the Auditorium just after everyone had thrown their hats and broken into chattering, laughing groups of friends. She was surveying the crowd, taking in the fact that she wasn't a kid anymore. She had grown up. And while there was still apprehension of what lie ahead, there was also excitement.

Yet another set of tears had just begun to form in her eyes when she looked to her left. Lucas was a couple yards away and looking at her curiously. Their eyes locked and time stood still. After a moment, he made the first move and walked towards her. Anticipation was felt by both but they were more fueled by the fact that this was it. They didn't know anything else after this point. It had to be now.

"Hey." Lucas said. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry that was lame." He looked at the floor.

Brooke smiled, happy that he was as nervous as she was. "That's okay. I don't really know what to say either. I guess 'how are you' works?"

"I'm good. Great, even." He lied looking straight into her eyes. And then realized he couldn't. "Okay, so maybe not 'great' so much as just 'okay'. How are you?"

"I'm okay, too. This whole graduation thing is starting to get to me." Brooke placed a finger on the corner of her eye and swept upward, clearing the mascara and eyeliner that had managed to run amongst the tears.

It was then that Lucas took in the sight of Brooke. She stood there in her royal blue gown, her hair pinned back in voluptuous curls. Although her lips were painted red, the rest of her makeup seemed very natural looking, not too much eyeliner or mascara. Apparently, that was a good thing since her green eyes shined glossily and slightly red rimmed, a sure sign that she had been crying. It just made her even more beautiful to Lucas. That and he had always loved when she wore that red lipstick.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Lucas said, referring to her obvious tears. Brooke grinned sloppily and rolled her eyes at him.

Finally, Lucas mustered up his courage and put an arm around her shoulders, holding her to his side. He leaned into her ear, smelling the coconut shampoo he _used_ to love so much. "Can I tell you something no one else knows?" He asked conspiringly. He had that sparkle of humor in his eye that was so rare but Brooke loved whenever she got the chance to see it.

Brooke smiled and nodded as she put her arm around Lucas' back.

"I'm scared shitless. Of everything past these walls. I don't want to be a graduate. I don't want to go out into the world. I just want to stay right _here_." Lucas told her quietly still looking out into the crowd where he could vaguely make out his girlfriend among his friends.

Again Brooke smiled, this time looking up at Lucas. "Hey," She said capturing his attention. He looked down at her questioningly. "I'll go if you go." Brooke told him kinking an eyebrow.

For a moment he looked confused. She smirked, "Out into the world, I mean."

And all he could do was grin and say, "_Okay_."

And so they did. They went out into the big, bad, scary world as friends. They had no other choice. It was too hard living without each other, but it was too complicated trying to figure out their hearts. So they didn't try. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott happily accepted their fate of being friends. Because friendship was _simple_ and so were they. Right?

XXXXXXXX

Reviews please! I would love to know how the first chapter of my first One Tree Hill fic is being recieved. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Here's the next chapter! I hope this shows you a little bit of the direction I am trying to go in and I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and about all the history in the last chapter. I don't know about you guys, but I like to read the history of the relationship from the authors point of view because I think that its important to see the point of view the characters have in that particular story. Also, its important to see what they were feeling in order to make them the character that the author has turned them into. And as I ramble, I hope that this is making sense to you guys! Anyways, on to the chapter...

-Emery

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3 years later**

"Lucas." Brooke whined. "I don't _want_ to watch basketball."

"Brooke this is my apartment. It's the middle of the game. And you literally just walked in the door." Lucas responded, not so much as glancing in her direction.

Brooke slammed the door. "Fine." She walked past the back of the couch where Lucas was seated, gave him a smack on the head, and then made a show of collapsing on the couch.

After about 6 minutes and 8 very loud sighs later, Lucas finally looked over at Brooke. She was seated on the other end of the couch, arms crossed in front of her, and her perfected pout firm on her lips.

Lucas rolled his eyes and tossed the remote control over to her on his way to the refrigerator. "There you go, _Princess._"

She clapped her hands together. "Really?" She shrieked loudly.

"Really. It's half time and I'll catch the rest on ESPN later." Lucas rolled his eyes again, throwing her a can of Diet Soda from the fridge. "Anything for Brooke Davis, right?"

"Glad you have finally surrendered to the masterpiece that is Brooke Davis." She told him while flipping over to the latest season of The Real World.

"You know, if you keep rolling your eyes at me like that, Luke, they might get stuck up there." She didn't even need to turn around to know what he was doing behind her back.

"What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have something productive to do instead of coming here to bother me in the afternoon? Like, oh, I don't know, _work_, maybe?" Lucas asked dropping down on the spot next to her.

"Oh, yeah, I bother you _so _much. Is that why you keep Diet Soda in your fridge for me? Because I bother you and you just _hate_ when I come over?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He glared at her.

"That's what I thought. And I'll have you know that I worked all day. I got there at 6 this morning, finished 3 dresses and sketched out 4. And they all look pretty damn good, if I do say so myself." Brooke told him. She had that glint in her eyes. The one she always got when she talked about her work.

Lucas smiled in response.

"Besides, you should talk. Aren't you supposed to be in class right now? Or the library? Or possibly tutoring someone, tutor-boy? I thought that was all you did these days besides watch basketball and entertain me." She smirked over at him before turning her attention back to the TV.

Brooke was in rare form, more sarcastic and playful than usual. It reminded Lucas of the first time they dated in high school, when neither of them had a care in the world. Lucas was afraid that after he cheated on her when they dated the first time that he had taken away that carefree, playful attitude and traded it for a more guarded pessimism. But in the last few years, the old Brooke was coming back more and more frequently.

They hadn't known that they would both end up in Boston. In fact, after High School they didn't know how their relationship would turn out. Of course, they wanted to be friends but was that really possible? They had been through so much together and had so much feeling for one another that Brooke and Lucas wondered if they would be able to put that aside and actually _be _friends.

Somehow, they managed. And they worked really hard at it. They had to work through their many obstacles: the awkwardness, the tension, what people said about them, and, of course, Peyton. Naturally, Peyton was too thrilled with Lucas hanging out with the girl he used to proclaim he was the guy for. However, Brooke's friendship was important enough for him to fight with Peyton over. And eventually, Brooke and Lucas were very good friends.

The summer after they graduated and before Lucas went off to college was when Brooke and Lucas solidified their friendship. Lucas was heading off to Boston University and Brooke was staying in Tree Hill for awhile to start her fashion line. They made it a point to hang out at least three times a week no matter what was going on. By the end, it was Brooke, not Peyton, who helped Lucas pack his entire life into boxes. It was Brooke who was there for him when he started having his panic attacks about leaving his Mom. And it was Brooke who he made promise that she would come by everyday and check on his Mom and newborn sister, Lily.

Despite their closeness, Brooke didn't want to step on any toes where Peyton was concerned. She encouraged Lucas to let Peyton in and let her help him deal with some of the things he was going through. So, it was no surprise that Brooke wasn't there the morning Lucas drove off to Boston. She truly wanted to be there for Lucas as he was leaving, but she just didn't feel that that would be fair to Peyton. And even if she and Peyton weren't on very good terms and Peyton had never shown Brooke that same respect, it was important to Brooke.

Their goodbye had been a tearful one. It started out with "family dinner", a tradition that had been started when Brooke lived there before they had dated the second time, and had been reinstated by Karen after the two had started becoming friends again. After that, Lucas and Brooke had walked to the River Court to say goodbye. The tears had already begun for Brooke before they even reached their destination. Lucas had never been one for crying, but Brooke could have sworn she saw one glisten when she was hugging him goodbye.

They promised to talk at least twice a week for updates. Twice a week quickly turned into multiple times a day through emails, text messaging, and phone calls. A year later, Lucas got the phone call that Brooke was coming out to visit him. After she got there, she then surprised him with the news that she wasn't leaving. Some celebrity had come across Brooke's line, wore some of Brooke's "Hoe's over Bro's" clothing to some events and _BAM_, Brooke had made it in the world of fashion. What better place to start than Boston?

Now, Brooke was a fairly accomplished fashion designer, frequently dressing the stars for various events and she lived in the (much nicer) building across the street from Lucas'. Lucas still went to Boston University and had just one more year until he graduated with his degree in English. He had already begun writing what he hoped to be his first of many novels. And Brooke and Lucas were closer than ever.

"I skipped class today." Lucas responded to Brooke's question.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly. From here, it sounded like you said that you _skipped class_. But that's just ridiculous, you never skip class." Brooke feigned shock.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you are rubbing off on me. And I've already read this book about 8 times, so I didn't really need to be in the lecture today. Besides, I had some studying to do." Lucas told her, his eyes glued on the TV.

'_Damn her and all her stupid reality shows that suck you in.'_ Lucas thought.

"You skipped class to study? That's so lame. Most people skip class to do fun stuff. You know, shop, go on a boat ride, attend a concert, go skydiving, take a trip, hang out with me…" Brooke listed.

Lucas tilted his head back and gave a small chuckle, causing Brooke to smile.

"You're right. What was I thinking, studying when I could have been hanging out with you."

Brooke smiled in satisfaction. "Well, now that that's settled, what are you doing for dinner, boy? I thought I would make us something here?" Brooke asked.

"You are going to try to cook again? Can't we just order pizza or walk somewhere?" Lucas whined while Brooke went to search his cupboards for something she could make them.

While she was up the doorbell rang and since she was already up, Brooke went to go answer the door.

"Hey, I know how to cook!" Brooke retorted to Lucas while opening the door. She made a face at him before moving her own eyes to the person who stood at the door.

"Peyton." Brooke said, clearly shocked that the other woman was there.

"Brooke." Peyton said curtly.

Lucas heard the exchange and jogged towards the door. Brooke looked at his face, wondering if he knew she was coming or if he was just as surprised as she was. He glanced at her, taking in her fearful, wide eyes. She knew it wasn't the best thing for her to be there when Peyton arrived. She wasn't stupid.

"Peyton! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for another week?" Lucas asked her.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Lucas." Peyton said, her face becoming a bit angry.

"No, no. It's great to see you, babe." He told her and then gave her a kiss on the lips for reassurance. "I was just surprised, that's all. But I'm glad. Really." Lucas told her, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Peyton grinned in response and walked past Brooke, without acknowledging her, leaving her suitcase for Lucas to bring in. He quickly took it following Peyton inside.

Brooke quickly grabbed her purse that lie near the entrance and opened the front door. She just wanted a quick getaway with the least amount of drama.

She was about to walk out of the apartment when Lucas yelled her name. Brooke turned around and he offered a small apologetic smile while she gave him a sympathetic one. "Rain check on dinner?" He asked.

Brooke grinned. "Of course. I'll cook." She gave him a wink and shut the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update. Things have been crazy with school and Thanksgiving. Anyways, I know this chapter is a little short, so please forgive me. Enjoy!

-Emery

Oh, and I know last chapter I wrote that Brooke's clothing company was called "Hoe's over Bros" when really we all know it is "_Clothes_ over Bros", so that was just a typo. Sorry!

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

It had been 3 days since Brooke had seen or spoken to Lucas. He had sent her a few text messages but she didn't respond to any of them. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him it was just a general courtesy thing. That, and Brooke knew how much Peyton hated the friendship between Lucas and her and she didn't want to throw fuel on the fire. Brooke had not talked to Peyton since before High School graduation. Well, unless you included all the incredibly awkward encounters at Lucas' apartment and the one time when Peyton answered Lucas' phone while he was in the shower. Peyton had made it abundantly clear that didn't like the close friendship that Lucas and Brooke had. She also made it known that she had a general distaste for Brooke as a person.

However, Peyton was just a part time girlfriend. Since graduation, she and Lucas had been on-again off-again and Brooke was never really sure what was going on between them. She usually tried to stay out of Lucas' love life all together but when Lucas got drunk he liked to talk about their relationship. And on more than one occasion, he had told Brooke that he didn't love Peyton and he truly didn't care about their relationship. _Easy_ and _safe_ were the two words that frequently came up when Lucas spoke about his relationship with Peyton.

Yet Peyton was still around. She visited every other month or so and called Lucas every day. And most of the time, Lucas wouldn't even answer. He'd ignore her calls like it was a telemarketer. But when she got there he would act like the happiest man alive. After all, he was getting to see the girl he supposedly was in love with for the first time in maybe months. Brooke didn't understand any of it. However, she had vowed to never interfere with his relationship with Peyton. So, she put it out of her mind and never, _ever_, commented on anything having to do with the other girl. When Lucas would mention something about Peyton, she would try and change the subject as quickly as possible.

Brooke hadn't really thought about what Lucas and Peyton were doing while she was in town. It was none of her business. All Brooke knew was that she had been bored enough to sketch out 6 dresses, 3 skirts, and 1 pair of pants. She had even gone in to the office Saturday afternoon and spent most the evening there and Brooke _never_ worked on weekends. She did have friends. It was just that there was no one she would rather hang out with than Lucas and when Brooke was with her other friends she was never entertained quite as much as she would have been with Lucas.

Thus, Brooke had spent most the weekend by herself. So it was no surprise that when Lucas walked in her door on Sunday night she was still in her pajamas. She had no makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. Brooke sat in front of her TV, one foot propped on the coffee table while she carefully painted her toenails black.

"Hey, you." Lucas said, planting a small kiss on her head as he passed by her. He collapsed heavily on the fluffy arm chair.

"Hey, yourself. There's Pizza in the fridge if you're hungry." Brooke replied smiling over at him.

"Ah, you're wonderful. I'm starving." He told her on his way to the fridge.

"I knew you just kept me around so you could mooch off of me." Brooke teased as he put all the leftovers on a plate.

Lucas smiled mockingly at her and then motioned to her toenails. "Black again, I see?"

Brooke just smiled and continued painting.

She had been painting her nails this color since before graduation. He didn't know when she had started this habit, Brooke's nails had never black when they dated. He had asked a couple of times but every time she would shrug and answer with an "I don't know." He thought it might have something to do with Peyton and the friendship they used to have and possibly it reminded her of that, or at least that was one of his theories. Either way, Lucas just counted it as one more thing that had changed in Brooke in the time that he and Brooke were disconnected back in senior year. That list was a pretty long one. They were very miniscule, seemingly insignificant changes and if he hadn't known her as well as he did, he never would have noticed. But they were there.

One change that was a little more obvious was Brooke's love life. When they were in high school, Brooke dated a lot. She dated people casually before Lucas and even a few guys in between when she and Lucas got back together senior year. And, aside from that, Brooke had her share of hook up's as well. But now she hadn't even so much as gone on a date with another guy since they had broken up. And to his knowledge, there hadn't been any hook up's either. The most Lucas had ever heard from her about another guy was about a guy on a commercial to which she gave an appreciative sound and a "Wow." And that was it. But he never asked. Lucas wasn't sure that was his place.

"So, you had a big weekend then? Parties and dinners and all that? That's why you didn't answer my texts?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

Brooke glanced at him for a second and then went back to her toenails. "You know how I feel about that Lucas." She stated simply.

"What? Being my friend?" Lucas was being difficult. He knew her reasons for not interfering when Peyton was around. But that didn't mean that he had to agree with her reasons.

Brooke gave him a look. "We aren't having this conversation again, Luke. Peyton's your girlfriend and I know she doesn't like us being friends. I'm not going to make it more difficult by being around and having texting chats when you are with her. It's not fair to her."

Lucas had a thousand responses, the main one being that Peyton was never that fair to Brooke when she and Lucas were dating. But he didn't say that. He didn't want to argue or bring up the past. So, he let it go for now.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Lucas told her.

Brooke looked at him incredulously. "Of course it matters! She's your girlfriend."

"Actually, she's not. She broke up with me. Again." He said, wiping his hands on a napkin and sitting back in the chair. He knew that Brooke would not verbalize her feelings on what he had just said, so Lucas watched her for her reaction.

She looked at him and he could read her emotions. First, there was surprise, and then anger, pity, and finally resolution.

Brooke simply got up and walked into her room.

"Brooke? Where are you going?" Lucas asked, completely confused.

Brooke hadn't bothered closing the door and reappeared for a moment in just her bra and pajama bottoms.

"I'm getting dressed. We're going to Kinsey's." Brooke responded, grinning at him before going back into her room to put on decent clothes.

Kinsey's was a dive bar located not even a block from their apartment buildings. It was within walking distance, which meant that Kinsey's is where Brooke and Lucas went to drink. For them, Kinsey's wasn't used to casually have a beer or play pool. It was the place they went to get positively wasted.

And that was exactly what Lucas needed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Well, I hope you liked this chapter and are getting the feeling for what this story might be like. And I hope that you like it! Reviews are happiness:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I truly appreciate it. I like this chapter so hopefully you guys do, too!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters or the TV show! This is just what my crazy mine has come up with.

Love, Emery

PS. Anyone watch Gossip Girl? I am totally hooked!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

It felt comfortable the moment the two stepped into the bar. Kinsey's was slightly reminiscent of The Blue Post, one of the only bars in Tree Hill. Interestingly, The Blue Post was also the bar that Brooke and Lucas had spent their first date. But they chose not to talk about that. God forbid they ever spoke about their past together.

Kinsey's was complete with pool tables, dart boards, peanuts, and even a friendly bartender named Jimmy.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite locals. I know what this means. Let's try to keep it down to two bottles of liquor this time, kids." Jimmy threw a wink at the pair.

"Jimmy! It's been way too long. I've missed you!" Brooke leaned over the bar to plant a small kiss on the older mans cheek.

Jimmy chuckled as he shook Lucas' hand. "I've missed you, too, Brooke. Now, if you're here, that means it's been a rough day. What is it this time?" Jimmy eyed the both of him.

Lucas let out a big sigh and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Peyton."

Jimmy also let out a sigh and a shake of the head. "Again? I'll get the tequila." He told them before walking towards the other end of the bar.

A few minutes later, Jimmy had set the two up with a bottle of Jose Cuervo, sliced limes, salt, and 4 shot glasses each. Brooke unscrewed the full bottle and started to fill all 8 of the glasses.

"Well, Broody, you ready?" Brooke asked as she poured the last shooter. She kinked an eyebrow and smirked at Lucas.

"Let's do this." Lucas answered. They licked their hands, sprinkled the salt, grabbed a lime, and one glass each.

"Here's to tomorrows hang-over's." Lucas raised his glass in a toast. Brooke winked at him and they both licked the salt off their hands and downed the shots. Lucas winced as Brooke sucked her lime like a pro. She always had been good at shots.

"Remind me why I do this again?" Lucas grimaced looking at Brooke sideways, already feeling the burn of alcohol begin in his stomach.

"Aw, poor baby Luke can't take a few shots." Brooke mocked and Lucas rolled his eyes at her. "You do it because a few shots from now everything in the world will seem wonderful. Come on, let's do all three." Brooke urged him.

"Brooke, there is no way I can drink three shots in a row."

Brooke responded by pulling his hand up to her mouth and licking the portion between his thumb and pointer finger. She looked up at Lucas and raised her eyebrows. She saw Lucas' eyes darken and for a moment she couldn't read him. It was the first time that she hadn't been able to read him for a _very_ long time. But before she could think about it, Lucas had already picked up his next shot glass.

"To a very interesting night." Lucas toasted. Both of them did their 3 shots in a row, slamming the last on the bar in front of them.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"You, my friend, are _so _drunk." Lucas slurred as he pointed to her with his beer mug.

"Yeah right, Scott, I could drink you under the table any day of the week." Brooke slurred right back, a loud laugh escaping her lips.

The truth was that it had been about 2 hours and after a couple more rounds of shots, Jimmy had made the pair switch over to beer. Brooke and Lucas were both significantly intoxicated.

"Brooke, I just don't understand why I keep going back to her, to all of it. I don't even care whether we are together or not. Most the time, I want out of the whole thing anyways." Lucas complained.

Brooke was looking at him with wide eyes, nodding at everything he said.

"So, what do you think Brookie bear?" Lucas asked truly looking at her like he wanted to know.

"I think… I gotta pee." Brooke said, stumbling off her bar stool.

"Oh, no you don't. I have to go with you. I'll protect you."

Brooke laughed loudly once again. "From what? The toilets or the sinks?" She placed her hands on his T-shirt clad chest and pushed him back down on his stool. "I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched her walk away. Brooke paused to blow him a kiss and then turned the corner to enter the bathroom. Lucas shook his head smiling.

"What are you looking at there, son?" Jimmy asked, giving Lucas a knowing smile.

"I was just, you know, making sure she got there safely." Lucas replied.

"She's a beautiful girl, Luke. I understand why you would be watching. I'm rooting for you kids." Jimmy smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Lucas gave him a puzzled look but his thoughts were cut off by Brooke returning to her bar stool.

"Whatcha lookin' so broody about, Broody?" Brooke asked. She was smiling her famous Brooke Davis smile, dimples proudly on display and eyes twinkling. And Lucas thought that, in that moment, she had returned to his old high school Brooke. And to him, she had never looked more beautiful.

"I miss you, Brooke." Lucas told her, his face completely serious and looking into her eyes.

"You see me everyday, Luke." Brooke rolled her eyes and took a drink from her beer.

"No, I mean the old you, the high school Brooke."

Brooke squinted her eyes at him. "In high school, I was token party girl. Captain of the cheerleaders, easy, I drank too much, and acted like I was dumb. How can you miss that?"

Lucas crinkled his eyebrows. He was far too drunk to be having this conversation right now. And clearly, so was Brooke. Otherwise, she would have made some joke to just avoid this conversation altogether. But he guessed that the chance to finally have this conversation was being given to him right now. And Lucas was going to take his opportunity.

"Is that what you really think Brooke?" Lucas asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I do. There was nothing good about the high school Brooke."

Lucas shook his head. "That is so untrue. When we were in high school, you were so strong and brave. You told people exactly how you felt and made no apologies for that. You loved to have fun and people loved to be around you. You cared about people intensely, even when they might not have deserved it. You were so carefree and innocent, and I loved all that about you." He told her sincerely.

Brooke seemed like she was concentrating really hard on everything Lucas was saying. And then she looked angry.

"So, you're saying you used to like all that about me. So, now what? Why are you even friends with me?" She hadn't raised her voice, but there was an edge to it. Lucas knew that he had hurt her feelings slightly.

He placed his hand on her upper thigh. "That's not what I mean. I love who you have turned into. You are so ambitious and mature. You have all this great advice and are so levelheaded, and I don't think all that was necessarily there in high school. It's just that, now you are so guarded and, besides me, you never really let anyone into that pretty little head of yours. And much less, your heart. I miss your openness. And most of all, I miss when you were carefree and impulsive and didn't care what anyone else thought. I just miss all that, that's all." Lucas explained. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes focused on Brooke and he actually couldn't believe that he had put that all together and it had actually made sense. Well, to him it did anyway.

Lucas watched for Brooke's reaction, hoping that he hadn't made it sounds too terrible. He looked on as her eyes became unfocused and she nodded, he assumed mostly for herself. She turned away from him for a couple moments and Lucas was sure that he had made a mistake in telling her all this. But how could he not? It was a conversation he had wanted to have with her ever since they had become friends after graduation.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity to a drunken Lucas, Brooke turned back towards him. Her eyes had something in them that he didn't recognize and Lucas didn't think that it was because of their intoxicated state.

"Carefree and impulsive, huh?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Lucas just nodded in response.

"I miss that girl, too." She said before wrapping one hand around Lucas' neck and pulling him towards her.

Their lips met and Lucas felt like he was coming home. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol playing tricks or maybe just the way her lips tasted of citrus, but Lucas felt like possibly she was the one who was doing the intoxicating.

Brooke felt like he old self again, which, she guessed, was that point of this kiss anyways. She hadn't kissed anyone in quite awhile and she tried to tell herself that perhaps that was why she felt that this one was particularly magical.

Their mouths brushed against each other a few more times before Brooke started to pull away, capturing Lucas' bottom lip with her teeth playfully before pulling back altogether. It always drove Lucas crazy when she did that in high school and they both knew it.

For a few moments they just sat there looking at each other, Lucas goofily grinning and Brooke smirking. There was something new in both their eyes that hadn't been there in a very long time. Possibly desire? Neither could place it exactly.

Finally, Brooke stood up. She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, and pulled him from his stool.

"Let's go, Broody." Brooke told him throatily.

Once they got out the door, Brooke started pulling him, very quickly, in the direction on their apartments. It was like they couldn't get there quickly enough.

Jimmy looked out the door just as Brooke pushed Lucas onto the side of the building and kissed him again. He shook his head and chuckled, hoping this story would end happily for the kids he was so fond of.

XXXXXXXX

Well, there it is... the start of Brucas love for this story. Is it love or maybe just horny 20 somethings? You'll find out soon! Reviews are still happiness!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi friends! I know it has been awhile, but with Christmas, crazy family members, finals, and a lot of other _really_ fun stuff, I've been slacking. So, I'm very sorry about that. Anyways, here it is, what you all have been waiting for. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

-Emery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its crazy characters!

Oh and a **WARNING: **This may be what is considered graphic. It isn't to me, but maybe to some it could be. So, you've been warned. :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

Lucas just barely felt his fingers on the edge of the door, trying to close it, before Brooke was on him again. And then it didn't matter whether he had shut it all the way or not because she had pushed him up against it and was sucking that spot on his neck. There was the briefest thought of _'she remembered'_ before Brooke increased the suction on _that_ point and all coherent thought was a lost cause.

Of course, she had remembered. At that moment, all the memories were flooding back to her and Brooke wasn't sure whether she liked remembering or hated it. And then she felt Lucas' fingertips on the bare skin between her shirt and pants before they inched lower to rest on her ass. And suddenly she couldn't remember anymore.

Lucas lifted Brooke's body gently and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he took control. Lucas switched their positions as he pressed her back against the door. The air was knocked out of her for a second as her back hit the hard door but she quickly recovered as Lucas began kissing down her neck toward her chest. She breathed heavily and tangled her hands in Lucas' spiky hair, grinding herself into his body. She was rewarded with a groan and a playful nip to her collar bone.

Lucas pulled away from the door and carried her towards her bedroom while meeting Brooke's lips with his own again. Lucas expertly maneuvered his way into her bedroom, holding Brooke's body close to his own. They finally reached the bed where Lucas dropped Brooke before taking off his shoes.

Lucas looked at Brooke lying on the bed. They had been so rushed coming in that they hadn't bothered with the lights. Now, Brooke was lying there with nothing but the light of the moon shining on her and he couldn't help but appreciate her beauty.

Brooke was staring at him as well, but she was getting a little more impatient. She lifted a boot clad foot to Lucas. He chuckled lightly and unzipped it, placing it on the floor before moving to her other foot. When both of Brooke's shoes were off she got up from her horizontal position and kneeled on the bed in front of Lucas, who was still standing.

She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile before smoothing down her hair and kissing her. Brooke began unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses down his chest with every button opened. Lucas shrugged out of his shirt and let out a small moan when he felt Brooke placing wet kisses near his belly button while undoing his belt.

Lucas placed his hands in her hair and gently pulled her back up to his lips. His fingers lingered on the hem of her shirt for a moment before tugging it off. He pushed Brooke backwards so she was lying down again. Brooke unbuttoned her own pants and shimmied gracefully out of them. Lucas looked at her and admired her lingerie clad body. In classic Brooke Davis style, her bra and panties were matching black lace. He had forgotten how absolutely _sexy_ Brooke was.

Brooke smirked at his obvious staring. She opened her arms and rasped out, "Come here." Lucas grinned and was in her arms in an instant and trying to kick out of his pants. He buried his head in her chest and kissed all over the bare skin that was there. Finally, he slipped his hands under her body and unhooked the lacy bra. He carefully slid the straps off, kissing her bare shoulder.

Lucas tried not to stare. He truly made an honest effort. But it was hopeless. Lucas finally managed to tear his eyes away from Brooke's chest when he heard her chuckle from above. When he looked up her lips were curled into a smirk.

"What?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You! You look like a kid in a candy shop down there!"

Lucas grinned goofily, only slightly embarrassed. He looked down to catch another glimpse of her perfect breasts. "I can't help it. I've missed actual _boobs._" She chuckled again but was abruptly cut off when his hands made contact and they both groaned. After all, it had been a _very_ long time for her.

Lucas couldn't hold back any longer, he had to taste them. Brooke whimpered as he sucked, nipped, and played with her nipples. Lucas licked all around her breasts, tracing wet patterns. He was driving her crazy, and he knew it by the way she was tugging at his hair and the noises coming from her.

Brooke felt herself losing control quickly and she still had some exploring to do. Lucas was stunned as he found himself on bottom, after Brooke had flipped the pair over. She smiled at his surprised expression before making her way down his body. She trailed kisses down his chest, playfully nipped at his nipples, and dipped her tongue into his belly button. Finally, she winked at him as she positioned herself so she was kneeled between his legs on the bed. Brooke placed her hands on the waistband of his boxers, not missing the _extremely_ noticeable bulge that was there. Lucas lifted his hips and she slid his boxers down his legs and smiled as she threw them over her shoulder, narrowly missing a lamp.

Lucas groaned loudly as Brooke ran her hand over his shaft. She bent down and took him in her mouth, and Lucas struggled to keep his body under control. He hadn't had that done to him in quite a while, and he was pretty much powerless to the wonders of Brooke's mouth. It wasn't long before…

"Brooke, I'm…" Lucas forced the words out and Brooke immediately took her mouth from him.

Lucas glared at her. "You're mean." He said to her, though the words had no real bite.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll forgive me." Brooke smiled deviously as she shed her underwear and straddled him.

Just as he was about to enter her, panic crept into his mind. _Birth control._ He hadn't even thought about it prior to this moment. Peyton had been on the pill, or patch, or whatever it was she was on, and he never had to think about it. But this was Brooke, and, though it had been none of his business before, he didn't think that she had been with anyone else recently, so what if she wasn't on birth control?

Despite the fact that it was the absolute last thing he wanted to do, Lucas switched their positions so he was on top and in control. "I don't have a condom." He struggled to get out to a very confused Brooke, who was _this close_ to grabbing his body and _making_ him thrust into her.

Brooke shook her head, still confused. "We don't need a condom. I'm on the pill." She tried to push his body forward and into her, but he would not budge. Brooke looked at his face and saw that now he was the confused one.

"What? I mean, why?" Lucas asked. He wasn't used to this feeling that had washed over him. He hadn't known that there had been other men. In fact, he would have bet money that there hadn't been, since he had never once, in that past three years, seen nor heard of one from Brooke. And yet, here she was telling him that that wasn't the case. The feeling was a wave that settled itself in the pit of his stomach. And he could just barely remember what exactly this feeling was. Jealousy.

Brooke looked at him curiously. "Because I don't want to get pregnant. It is called _birth_ control for a reason, you know."

His lower region was starting reflect his inner thoughts as he deflated. He was thinking of all the men that had possibly been in this same exact position with Brooke, looking at her perfect body, touching her, making her come like he so desperately wanted to do.

Brooke felt Lucas go limp on her inner thigh and all her confusion lifted. She looked up into his face, saw his furrowed brow and she smiled fondly.

She put her fingers on his forehead and smoothed out the lines that had appeared there. "Luke, there hasn't been anyone else. Not since… well, you actually, if you can believe that." Brooke rolled her eyes at herself and looked away from him.

And suddenly the all consuming jealousy he had felt moments prior was replaced with warmth and affection for the woman underneath him.

Lucas smiled softly and cupped her cheek. She turned back to him and warm blue eyes met fiercely green ones once again. "I do. Believe that, I mean. But… why do you still take the pills?"

"I don't know. Just in case? Or out of habit, I guess." She shrugged under him.

"Well, I guess it's a really good thing you do." Lucas smiled at Brooke before kissing her sweetly.

What was an innocent kiss quickly turned into an intense, smoldering promise of what was to come. Lucas trailed his hand down Brooke's body and began to stroke her wetness. As Brooke clutched onto his back, Lucas realized that getting himself to stand at full attention again was going to be no problem at all.

Brooke whimpered as Lucas' fingers entered her body. She remembered those fingers so well. They were so rough, but so _perfect_ in every way. She attached her lips to his neck and sucked. Lucas knew that there would be a mark there in the morning, but that only made him want her more. Brooke was writhing on the bed underneath him and Lucas couldn't take it any more. He had to be inside of her.

He took his fingers out of her body and hooked her leg around his hip and quickly gave her a kiss.

"You ready, babe?" Lucas asked hoarsely.

She looked up at him, her eyes begging.

"Please, Luke…"

And that was all he needed before thrusting into her. He was buried deep inside of Brooke, both of them reveling in the feeling of it. She was gasping for air while her nails scratched at Lucas' back. Lucas could do nothing but push himself in and out of her body, whispering her name over and over again. They both got louder as they felt themselves reaching the bittersweet end. Finally, they both hit their peak, Brooke screaming his name, Lucas moaning loudly.

Brooke pulled Lucas' head to hers and engaged him in a steamy kiss before Lucas pulled out and collapsed on top of her. His head was resting on her chest, one hand cupping her. Brooke chuckled at his antics.

"I know how much you've missed them, Broody, but do you mind if we change positions here? You're very large and I'm very small, and it just doesn't make sense." Brooke asked.

Lucas looked up and frowned. "Alright, fine. But I was very comfortable right where I was." He told her as he moved off of her and pulled her small frame to him.

"I bet you were." Brooke laughed as she rested her head in the crook of his arm where she fit so perfectly.

For the first time that night, they lay there listening to the other one breathing, thinking about everything that had happened in the span of just one day. It seemed like a lifetime ago when Lucas had stepped foot in that very apartment. They remembered all the events of the evening: the news of the break up, the big plans for the bar, the kiss, and, of course, the sex.

And just as it always does when you are left with your thoughts, silence, and darkness, the doubt and fear creep in. And Brooke had never felt more sober in her life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well??? I want _honest_ reviews, in detail, about what you guys thought. Or just a plain, simple review would be fine. :)

I know there was a couple sly references to the size (ok, maybe the _lack thereof_) of Peyton's (Hilarie Burton's) chest. That is nothing personal, Hilarie is a _beautiful_ girl.

And I find it hilarious that my longest chapter is the sex scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am _so_ sorry about the delay and I hope that you guys are still even interested. This is a _big_ chapter though, in more ways than one, so I hope that makes up for it somehow.

-Emery

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters or the show. This is simply a product of my imagination. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

She looked perfect with her naked porcelain skin just barely covered by the blanket, their legs tangled between each other. She was beautiful. Brooke always had been. Lucas had no idea why it had taken them this long to get back to where they were supposed to be, not that he had realized it before they had fallen in bed together. But, now that it had happened, he realized that this was how it was supposed to be. Lucas had never felt like _this_ about another girl, especially not Peyton. And he intended to tell Brooke that when she finally opened her eyes. But for now, he was content with just watching her.

Brooke rolled over in bed, stretching like she always did. He thought she looked like a cat, especially when she let out that sound that could only be described as a purr. She hit a large, warm mass as she tried to reposition herself and crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. She tried moving her legs but found they were weighed down heavily by another pair of very hairy legs. Brooke finally lifted her head when she heard the familiar chuckling coming from the mass.

She looked adorable. Her hair was in her face and she had that ever present pout on her lips. God, he had missed her. Sure, he had seen her pretty much every day since he could remember, but he missed _this_. Waking up to her. He missed feeling like his heart might explode when she looked at him for the first time in the morning. He loved every moment of _being _with her, especially the morning after. He brushed his hand across her face, sweeping her hair out of her eyes, and turned his body so that it was facing hers.

"Morning, Pretty Girl." Lucas said, rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

Brooke fell back on her pillow and shut her eyes tightly. _Iit wasn't a dream_. Of course she remembered what had happened the night before, she hadn't been that drunk. But she had also hoped that it was all just a dream and that she would wake up alone in her bed. Apparently, it was very real.

"Oh, God." Brooke whispered. She put her hands on her face and shook her head. "Oh, we are so stupid. What were we thinking?"

Lucas sat back into his spot on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling. _She regrets it._ This was not how he had imagined this going. He figured they would talk about how wonderful this was and how they wished they had both realized it sooner and then they would spend the whole day in bed. Brooke was clearly not having any of that. But that didn't mean Lucas couldn't try.

"Brooke, don't do that. Don't make it seem like a stupid, insignificant one night stand. It wasn't and you know that." Lucas sat all the way up and looked down at her.

She removed her hands from her face and looked angry. "Of course I know that, Lucas. That's what makes it so stupid. We're playing with fire here, and _you_ know_ that._"

"Maybe. But I think this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe this is how it was always supposed to be. We were just too stupid to realize it." Lucas looked at her with those eyes she knew so well. The "serious eyes". They were begging her to see it like he did, pleading with her to just stay in bed with him. And if she wasn't careful, she just might. Brooke had never known how to resist those eyes.

"Get out of my bed and go get my bra and underwear." Brooke told him, pointing in the general direction of where she thought the garments might have landed. Her strategy was to just pretend it hadn't happened, and that meant not talking about it at all.

Lucas eyed her carefully. He knew what she was doing, but he wasn't going to play that game. Lucas wanted her. He wanted everything with her. He knew that now. And he wasn't going to let her get away with the stuff she was pulling right now. In fact, this was only good news to him. Her avoidance meant that she knew it too; she just didn't want to think about it, much less do anything about it. But still, she _knew. _

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen it all before. Multiple times actually." Lucas smirked as he fingered the top of the blanket she held so tightly to her body.

She looked at him with disgust. Not exactly what he was looking for. He sighed and got out of the bed, slipping on his boxers as he searched for what she asked for.

Lucas finally found what she wanted and placed them on the bed next to her. Immediately, Brooke took them and shimmied into both her bra and underwear, using the blanket to shield herself from Lucas' eyes.

"Brooke." Lucas tried again, this time using his hand to tilt her face up to his and she finally met his eye.

"What do you want me to say, Lucas?" Brooke looked away from him.

"Say that you want to try this with me. Say that you want me. Say that you want to be with me." Lucas put his hands on her cheeks and once again they were eye to eye. "Say that you love me."

For a moment, Lucas thought he had her. He could read Brooke like a book, he had become a pro at it actually, and though there was hesitance, he saw that she wanted all the same things he did. But then he saw the one thing that was more powerful than anything they had together. And that was fear.

She moved his hands off of her and pushed her way past him to the bathroom.

"Go to school, Lucas."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She had spent a long time in the shower. She tried to wash him off her skin and erase him from her mind, but even as she got out 45 minutes later, Lucas was on the forefront of her mind. Brooke wrapped the towel around her body and wiped the steam off the mirror. As she looked at herself, she could actually see the anger. It was all so ridiculous. How could he just say things like that to her? And how could he expect that she would just turn around and say it all right back? She wasn't going to do that. In fact, she wasn't even sure she believed Lucas. Not after a drunken night of sex after his break up. Brooke wasn't going there again, especially not with him.

This was exactly what she didn't want. This is why she had changed. This is why she wasn't "carefree and impulsive", as Lucas put it. It got her in a lot of trouble. When they became friends and _just_ friends after graduation, she knew that things needed to change. They couldn't go on being the old "Brooke and Lucas". That would be a problem at some point. Lucas didn't see it that way. He continued to be the kind, caring, sweet, loving guy she has fallen in love with. And that couldn't work. She couldn't be the same girl, with the same guy (who had a very significant girlfriend), and not fall back into love with him. It was too slippery of a slope and she had refused to do it.

So, Brooke changed. She became reserved and just a little bit distant. And she certainly wasn't going to be the old flirty and flighty girl she used to be. That would only get her back where she started, recreating the whole vicious circle. One thing Brooke knew was that Lucas was a necessity in her life. Maybe not at first, but certainly now. She was already angry at herself for jeopardizing that last night, but Lucas was ruining it forever. And Brooke just couldn't have that.

She stepped out of her bathroom and dressed in sweats. She brushed her hair but left it hanging wet on her back and forgot all about wearing make up. Brooke certainly wasn't going to work today. She was going to be too busy coming up with strategies and solutions to her newest (_oldest_) dilemma.

Finally, Brooke emerged from her room.

"I made coffee." A voice said from the kitchen.

Brooke made a noise somewhere between a yelp and a shriek.

"Damn it, Lucas! What part of 'Go to school' don't you understand?" Brooke breathed heavily as she yelled. She tried to keep her eyes on anything but Lucas. He was just standing there in his jeans from last night, no shirt, hair still adorably messy from bed, and he was holding a cup of coffee. How does it get better than that?

"I also ran out and bought some Ben and Jerry's." He told her lifting the pint of Phish Food and two spoons. "I thought we both might need it this morning."

_Oh, he's good, _Brooke thought to herself. She couldn't help but give him a small smile as she gratefully took the ice cream and a spoon from his and went to sit on the couch. Brooke was busy enjoying the combination of Ben and Jerry's with the coffee Lucas had made while Lucas took a few bites and then put down the spoon and sat back on the couch.

"So, can we talk about this now?" Lucas asked tentatively.

"Nope. Not now, not ever." She told him turning on the TV and not making eye contact.

Lucas let out a big sigh and skillfully grabbed the remote from her, turning off the TV. "Stop it, Brooke. We have to talk about it. We have to talk about it because I want it to be a regular occurrence. I want to _be_ with you, Brooke. What can I do to make you understand that?"

"Maybe try not telling me after a drunken night of sex _after_ your girlfriend, of three _years_, broke up with you. Not to mention, said girlfriend is the reason we broke up four years ago." Brooke finally looked at him, eyes ablaze.

Lucas was surprised. When he thought about it, he shouldn't be. Peyton always had been a sensitive issue with Brooke, but now it was a significant reason. He understood what she was saying. He really did, and it was unfortunate that it happened this way. However, it didn't change anything for him. He still wanted Brooke, not Peyton. And when he thought about it, he was pretty sure he always had.

Brooke stood up.

"I'm not doing this again, Lucas. It's nearly killed me before and I won't do it again. I can't."

And before Lucas had registered what happened, and much less, formed a response, Brooke's bedroom door was slammed shut and he heard the click of a lock. Lucas put his head in his hands and cursed to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucas slammed the door and hoped that Brooke could hear it from her bedroom. Of course, this was just a ploy, he hadn't really left. But Brooke had been in her bedroom for the past 2 and a half hours and Lucas knew that she was waiting for him to leave before she would emerge again. Lucas only felt slightly guilty about tricking Brooke, but he knew that if they didn't settle this today, they never would. They would go back to being the old Brooke and Lucas, best friends. And they would pretend like none of this had ever happened. That wasn't an option for Lucas.

Lucas patiently waited for another couple of minutes until Brooke came out of her room. He knew that she had been listening for him to leave but wanted to make absolute sure that he had left before she came out. Lucas had anticipated this and made sure that he was silent enough to convince her.

Brooke came out of her room and looked around. She couldn't see him and was thankful that he had finally had the courtesy to leave her apartment so she could come out.

Until she heard someone clearing their throat.

Brooke closed her eyes and put her finger on her temples, slowly rubbing circles against them.

"This actually might be the day I kill you, Luke." She told him without even opening her eyes.

He chuckled and she finally tried to place where he was in the apartment. She found that he was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, blocking it so she couldn't escape this time. She gave a loud sigh.

"Fine. Talk. But this changes nothing. In fact, the only reason I'm letting you speak is because you have turned into some creepy stalker guy and I actually fear for my life if I don't let you speak your peace." Brooke told him, crossing her arms and sitting back onto the couch.

Lucas smirked, "I thought you were the one who was going to kill me."

"You're pushing it, Scott." Brooke said making a face at him.

"Brooke, what was your biggest complaint when we were together?" Lucas asked her seriously.

"Your lack of skills in the bedroom." Brooke said without missing a beat. She smirked at him, knowing it would only irk him further.

Now it was Lucas' turn to make a face at her, "Very funny." He told her sarcastically.

She shrugged, "Look, Lucas, I said you could talk, but don't expect me to be a willing participant."

Lucas rubbed his eyes. He knew that he really must love Brooke if even after all the defensive crap she pulls, still all he could think about was how badly he wanted to be with her.

When he finally looked at her she was staring at him, eyebrows raised, waiting to hear what Lucas had to say. He held her gaze. He wasn't backing down. Not now, not ever. He wanted this. And he knew she did, too.

"You wanted me to fight for you, Brooke. You wanted me to stop saving Peyton and rescue you."

He watched as Brooke's eyes filled with tears and looked away. That was all the confirmation he needed. She loved him, too.

But then she closed her eyes. She slammed her hand on the coffee table before looking to him. "I didn't _ask_ you to fight for me, Lucas. I haven't asked that of you in a very long time. You couldn't do it then and you sure as hell couldn't do it now." Her voice was controlled, but the anger it held was worse than her yelling.

Her eyes were on fire and, if he hadn't known that this anger was a good thing, he would have been absolutely terrified. However, Lucas knew that he was _this_ close to breaking down her wall. He just needed to chip away a bit more and hope that she would not _actually_ kill him.

"That's the thing, Brooke. Whether you ask me to or not, from here on out, I'm going to fight for you. I want this, Brooke, I want you. I _love _you." Lucas said.

The words had barely left his mouth before she was up and in his face, "_Fuck you_, Lucas. I hate you for doing this to me. What about Peyton?! You guys broke up yesterday, and you are already here telling me that you_ love_ me." A mean, cynical laugh came from her mouth.

"Come on, Brooke. You know that Peyton and I never had what you and I did."

"No, I don't know that. In high school, you were all about her. Always around her and saving her. And I finally got to a point where all of that didn't matter anymore. Because we_, you and I_, were best friends. And you are screwing everything up. Now, take it all back and go call Peyton." Brooke commanded desperately.

"No. I don't love her, Brooke. I never did. It was always you. I saved her because I was insecure and it felt good to be that guy. You didn't need me to save you; you are fully capable of doing that on your own. I love that about you." Lucas said, smiling softly at her.

Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect than he had hoped. She looked even angrier than she had before.

"I needed you, Lucas! Yes, I got through on my own, but that doesn't change the fact that you _chose_ to be there for her and not for me. And then you chose to have a three year relationship with her, so, to claim that you never loved her is really shitty, Lucas." Brooke yelled.

As much as he tried, Lucas' emotions got the better of him. "You broke up with me, Brooke! I loved you _so_ fucking much. You didn't believe that. I would have been with you forever if you didn't push me towards Peyton." Lucas cried. He was frustrated and this was not what he had in mind for this discussion.

"Oh, believe me, Lucas; I really didn't have to force anything." Brooke's voice cracked and Lucas closed his eyes, knowing that she was on the verge of tears again.

This wasn't what he wanted. He was supposed to be convincing her of his love, not making her cry by blaming the past on her. It was his fault and he knew it.

After a moment, Lucas stood in front of Brooke and caught her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You're right. You didn't force anything. And you were right to break up with me; I was the world's worst boyfriend." Lucas told her softly. Brooke looked away, tears still streaming down her face.

"You were right, Brooke, I needed to find out what I could have with Peyton. And now I know that it's not even close to what I had with you. I was hiding out with Peyton, Brooke. I felt like I had to be with her because I had lost you. But even when I was with her, there wasn't a day that I would not have rather been with you, even if it was just being friends with you." Lucas explained.

Brooke looked away.

"So, you knew all this, and you still stayed with her?" Brooke asked, and edge to her voice.

"No. I mean, I knew I wasn't happy with her, but it was just… safe. It's not a good reason, but that's all I have. I didn't know that I loved you. Well, I think subconsciously I've always known that it's been you, but it's not something that was always on my mind. I was just trying to be friends with you." Lucas cupped one of her cheeks in his hand. Brooke pressed her face even closer to it as he wiped away her tears.

"So, what changed?" She asked softly.

"Last night everything thing changed."

Brooke rolled her eyes and tried to pull her face away from Lucas' hand. "We were drunk last night, Lucas." She spat at him.

Lucas just brought his other hand up and cupped her face more firmly, making her stay put and look at him.

"No. Last night, when I kissed you, I knew that nothing would ever be the same. And that I didn't _want_ anything to be the same. I wanted to be with you, I wanted to be able to love you, everyday, for the rest of my _life_. I looked at you on that bed last night, and I knew that this is where I belong. I gave my heart to you, Brooke, I gave it to you 5 years ago. And I don't want it back. I don't ever want it back."

"Last night was clarity, Brooke. It was something that I already knew, but I needed help with. And, last night… well, last night did that for me. It made me see that there is no one that I could ever be with and that I would rather be alone than without you." Lucas told her seriously.

Brooke couldn't help the small smile that took over her face. Here Lucas was, reciting lines from their past to her. And it meant everything to her.

"I love you, Brooke. I always have. I _always_ will." Lucas paused, studying Brooke. When it didn't seem like she was going to say anything he asked, "So, what do you say, Pretty Girl?"

Brooke looked down. It was a few seconds before she looked up again and once more her eyes were watery and she took a step back from Lucas.

She shook her head and inhaled deeply. When she spoke her voice came out in a raspy whisper, rough from crying.

"Luke, I… I can't." Brooke told him.

Lucas looked absolutely devastated. She had never seen a human being look more crushed than he did at that moment. But she powered through anyways.

"You don't understand, Lucas." She paused to take a breath and try and control her emotions. "I have _everything_ to lose." She told him, one hand gripping her chest, where her heart was.

Lucas felt like he was losing her. He had come so close, he had seen it in her eyes, but now she was slipping away again. He grasped her face desperately, praying to God he would not lose her again.

"Or everything to gain." He pleaded, his voice begging her to reconsider.

She broke eye contact and looked away.

"One or the other." She said.

He had lost her.

He broke away from her body, his eyes filling. "This isn't you, Brooke Davis. You are a girl who takes risks. You get what you want. You don't let fear overpower _anything._"

It was his last attempt.

And she could only respond with a simple shrug, not even offering him one glance. But in her silhouette, he could see the rivers of tears running down her cheeks.

She had destroyed him. He hung his head as he felt his own hot tears fall and started toward the door. He paused as he walked through the threshold and looked back towards her. She was still in the same spot, silent and still.

He was surprised when he heard his own devastated voice. "I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. I still am. But one of these days, you're going to have to start fighting for me, too."

And then he closed the door.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Review please:)


End file.
